Opposite Couple One: BusterFern
by Kariko
Summary: Also Titled 'Here Today'. Buster has gone missing one Tuesday morning, ironically on April Fools' Day. Now, everyone assumes it's a joke. But Fern's keen observation to her surroundings tells a different story. Rated PG.


**Opposite Couple One: Buster/Fern**

**Here Today**

**Chapter One:  
Skeptic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arthur. If I did have a show on PBS, it probably wouldn't get much support, anyway. :p**

**Know something? Fern doesn't get enough gosh darn credit in the show OR fanfiction! So I made this story to show a stronger side of Fern. The brown-haired dog-poodle thingamajig.**

"Buster Baxter. . ." Mr. Ratburn called out for role call. He peeked up from his clipboard and scanned the room carefully.

But no rabbit in sight.

With a sigh, Ratburn pulled out his pen and checked Buster as absent.

To everybody, this was completely bizarre. The two students in Mr. Ratburn's class who would absolutely refuse to miss out on this lovely April Fools' Day (which unfortunately, had to come on a Tuesday this year) were indefinitely: Buster Baxter and Binky Barnes. Both of whom, ironically came first on the list.

Fern contemplated the possibilities. Perhaps he would hop through the window and leap over to his desk before Ratburn could turn around and yell 'April Fools!'. Or maybe he would appear at lunch ready to pass out gourmet pizzas. There was a chance he had an excused absence and there was no joke. . .

HA! Yeah right.

But Fern had been observing Buster for the last few days (and not in the creepy, stalker way, mind you!). He seemed a bit more reserved, unlike him, and thoughtful. Definitely unlike him. She could tell the bunny was up to something.

"That's strange." she overheard Francine whisper to Arthur. "Why, of all days, would Buster decide to skip out on this day?"

"He's probably setting up the biggest April Fools' Day prank _ever_!" Arthur replied enthusiastically. Everybody around him widened their eyes.

Fern chuckled a bit as she could only imagine their expectations running wild in their heads. At times throughout the year, Buster Baxter was extremely popular with the whole school, something she had never been able to experience. Fern was always on the sidelines hanging with Sue Ellen, George, or Jenna.

Out of the three, only Sue Ellen was considered even slightly 'popular'. George and Jenna and Fern eventually got a taste of popularity, but it was a one-time deal. Only temporary.

As much as Fern hated to admit this fact, she had a crush on the infamous bunny. They once worked on a project together. During this time, Buster asked Fern why she was so quiet, and said that she should practice speaking up for herself.

Who knew somebody so immature would have great advice in store for somebody he barely knew?

When the project was due, they had to stand in front of the class and present it, something Fern hated with a bloody passion. But Buster helped her with speaking in front of the crowd. Not to mention at the end of the project, he put an arm around her, making her blush in front of the whole classroom.

Somehow, someway, the bunny always seemed to capture her interest. Even if he was doing something as uninteresting as scarfing down a whole bowl of tuna-flavored ice cream.

Yeah, that would probably intrigue me, too.

They were on better terms, now. And he even invited her to come to the sugar bowl with the 'popular crowd' a few times. It was pretty nice.

Everyone was waiting for Buster to miraculously show up to school and pull a legendary April Fools' prank on the whole school. The more they waited, the more anticipated the school became.

Now a problem was occurring. School was out and Buster still hadn't shown up. A few optimistic individuals still suggested that he could show up two minutes before school ended and walk in the room in foot pajamas and a teddy bear.

'No problem.' Fern tried to reassure herself. 'He'll be back tomorrow coming up with some clever April Fools' excuse for why he didn't come to school yesterday. But the little dog was still nervous, and started nibbling at her nails a bit.

"That no-show!" she heard Muffy yelling to Francine. "He doesn't show up all day, makes us wait, and doesn't even _show up_ to pull a prank? Not even a simple 'Look over there! Aliens are attacking that fire hydrant!', huh? How _rude_!"

"Maybe he's coming tomorrow." Fern sensed half-hearted hope in Francine's voice. Perhaps Buster really was absent for a good reason?

Ahem. . . HA! We've been over this. Buster have a good reason? False hope, honey.

"If he does, the prank better be legendary if we have to wait 24 hours for him." Muffy flipped her hair back and arrogantly strutted off with Francine.

"Just you wait!" Arthur ran up to the two of them. "Buster's going to be here tomorrow and show us the biggest April Fools' joke you've ever seen!"

Muffy raised an eyebrow at him. "And just how do you know this, Arthur Read? Did Buster _tell_ you about this–" she put up air quotes, "–'biggest April Fools' joke we've ever seen?'" both she and Francine laughed at her apparent sarcasm.

Arthur rubbed the back of his head. "Well. . . no. But, knowing Buster, I'm sure he's got something amazing planned. I'll call him tonight to see if I can't get him to spill the beans."

Fern eavesdropped without shame. This actually gave her an idea. Instead of calling Buster, wouldn't the more intelligent thing to do would be to go over to his house? She suspected Arthur and the others were thinking of the prank he was going to pull rather than stopping by at his household.

Fern could go now or after dinner. Her mother was easy-going about her coming in a couple minutes late, so she decided not to waste time. She turned toward his street instead of hers. It would only take but 5 minutes. 10 at most.

Brining her knuckles in contact with the door, Fern knocked and waited a few moments before his mother showed up at the door. She smiled at Fern.

"Why, hello." she greeted. "I remember you. Buster's not home right now–"

"Actually, are you aware that Buster wasn't at school today?"she blurted out, not realizing the question would just come out on its own.

His mother rubbed her forehead nervously. "Ah, yes. I got a call from school saying if he had an excused absence. He's-he's been gone all day. But I'm hoping it's just one of his jokes for April Fools. If he's not in school tomorrow, I'm calling the police for sure." she nodded her head as she spoke.

Nervously, Fern rubbed her hands together. "Do you mind if I come in, Miss Baxter?" she asked quietly.

"Of course not. I'll see if Buster didn't drink all the Kool-Aid before he left." Fern could tell the joke was half-hearted.

This was the moment Fern realized that she needed to see his room. To look for anything suspicious that might solve his disappearance.

Yeah. We believe that's what you need to see his room for. Cough, cough.

"Do you have a bathroom?" Fern asked quickly.

"Down the hall, last door to your left." she replied as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Fern ran down the hall, hoping to find Buster's room.

It wasn't very hard, actually. All she had to do was follow the smell of week-old pizza and lasagna. Not to mention his door was already half-open and Bionic Bunny comics were practically spilling out of the space. But other than that, the room wasn't too messy.

If you don't count the endless candy wrappers everywhere and the stray photos. Fern could tell he was trying to make a scrapbook of some kind.

Without a moment's hesitation, Fern quietly observed her surroundings. His closet was open, and some things off the hanger were missing. His window was open, which seemed slightly suspicious. Drawers were opened, many clothes looked tossed around, and the supply of underwear looked low, which meant that a few pairs were probably missing.

To Fern, it looked like Buster had been packing. But. . . why? To create the illusion just incase anyone was smart enough to explore the possibilities of searching his room, like Fern?

Does she REALLY think Buster Baxter would be that smart?

Out of curiosity, Fern picked up one of his Bionic Bunny comic books and started flipping through the pages. That is, until she stopped at a page that was completely torn out of the comic.

This wasn't a mischievous child's tear. It was deliberate and very carefully separated from the rest of the comic. Now this was getting really suspicious.

So, Fern picked up another comic book and flipped. She found another careful tear on the exact same page as the last comic book. Fern checked all of the comic books and all had the tear on the same page as the last one she checked. Now this was getting too weird.

Not wasting another second, Fern pulled a camera from her backpack and snapped a photo of the room. She carefully tucked the picture in her pocket, picked up the Bionic Bunny books and stashed them in her backpack along with the camera.

Gasp! Stealing is against the law, young lady!

Fern made her way back to the Baxters' kitchen. Buster's mother already set a glass of orange Kool-Aid. To be polite, Fern took a little sip. She preferred pink lemonade, anyway. "I'm so sorry. I just remembered that I have to do a big project and I have to get home ASAP. I hope Buster gets back before dark."

"No, no. I understand. If you see him on your way home, will you please tell him I'm worried sick and just want him to come home?"

Fern nodded and patted his mother's hand gently. The poor woman deserved some comfort. Even if it was just a joke, Buster sure was being inconsiderate by running off without informing her.

After walking out the door, Fern rushed home. She informed her mother that she was feeling a little achy and didn't want dinner. Then, she hurried into her room, locked the door and sat down to observe the picture and the ripped up comics.

Whatcha think? Is Buster playing a mean prank or did he really run off into the night? Perhaps our favorite bunny was kidnaped. Find out in the next chapter.

Remember to vote for the cartoon I should write my next series in the reviews please! Should I write about: Hey Arnold, or Recess? I appreciate all reviews.


End file.
